lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Patria
Patria is a small fishing village that sits on Lake Bresklo and lies within the Kingdom Of Lucerne. The village is the home of the Scott Estate, and it was once deemed a simple estate of Tree Hill, but Keith Scott has turned it into its own village and formed House Scott of Patria out of the village. Patria is one of many of the fishing villages spread out throughout Lucerne that operate the Aquacultural farms that have become famous in Lucerne . These farms grow the fish in nests that allow for the mass production and then fishing of the various species of fish. Patria would become far more valuable then just this when Kieth Scott took refuge here when he was basically exiled, and he would build up House Scott of Patria within the village to the point that it became a more visited spot by the Lords of the State of Tree Hill then the capital due to nobles hatred of Dan and love for Kieth. History Early History Prominence John Lovie See Also : John Lovie Following the banishment of John Lovie from Lucerne, he came to hear that William Lovie II., had indeed actually fathered a son, and that the son was in Lucerne still. John Lovie was vindictive about William, as in his madness he truly believed he was right. John rode on his black horse, and in his now Nazgul state, through the towns and villages of Lucerne. Never able to enter the houses for fear of his own death, he searched the Kingdom, while at the same time terrorizing it. Eventually he discovered that William Lovie's son was hiding in the small village of Patria, so he rode immediatly there. When he arrived there Tavlian Lovie was standing in the middle of the center square waiting for him. "This stops now monster. You try and take me here and now and whatever happens after this duel you stop harrasing the people of this Kingdom." -Tavlian Lovie After this John Lovie agreed because he knew this was his chance to end Tavlian and the line of William Lovie II. He also knew eventually Tavlian would leave the Kingdom and then it would be nearly impossible to find him. The two of them dueled for a few minutes but Tavlian was no match for the powerful Nazgul and he was eventually sliced across the neck and killed. John silently walked over and picked up the body of his nephew and placed him on the back of the horse before riding away. Safe haven of House Scott Present Day Points of Interest Scotts Estate Main Article : Scott Estate The Scott Estate is a small Hamley built onto the side of Lake Bresklo in the village of Patria. Built on the site of the ancient Scott farmstead, it has been gradually expanded to the point it is at now. The Scott estate gained its largest expansion during the eight year siege of Tree Hill, as the remaining members of House Scott were living in the estate, and under Kieth Scott, it was turned into what he believed would be the new headquarters of the House. Category:House Scott Category:Lake Bresklo Category:Villages in Lucerne